


Como quiero que seas

by AkiraCassidy



Series: La elección es tuya, no llegues tarde [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Bruce esta algo tenso, Damian le envió un mensaje muy vago para decirle que no llegara la mansión a dormir, pero no le dijo donde pasaría la noche. Tras tener un dilema sobre darle o no confianza a su hijo adolescente, acude a Dick por un consejo solo para encontrarse con que Damian paso la noche ahí, pero no durmiendo precisamente.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: La elección es tuya, no llegues tarde [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Como quiero que seas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As I want you to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140061) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Bruce miró el reloj de su muñeca, eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada. Damian simplemente le había enviado un mensaje. “No llegaré a casa.” sin más información. “No llegaré a casa.” no estaba pidiendo permiso. Era un aviso, “No llegaré a casa.” si al cumplir 10 era incontrolable para Talia a los 17 papá murciélago ya no podía retenerlo bajo su ala. Cuando cumpliera 20 el planeta tierra le quedaría pequeño. Batman se pasa las manos por el cabello con desesperación, fue la primera vez en muchos años que deseó haber aceptado la propuesta de Talia para criar a Damian juntos. Sin dudas habría sido más fácil si se apoyaban mutuamente.

“No llegaré a casa.” debía estar con Jon, pero cuando llamó, Lois dijo que se había marchado. Apagó el rastreador de su cinturón, no estaba con los titanes. Jamás iría con Jason, sería una hazaña que si quiera diera con el paradero de Red Hood. Tim revisó cámaras de seguridad, pero era como si se hubiera esfumado. Llamó a Dick, pero él dijo que tenían más de 2 semanas sin verse, Richard no le mentiría. Batman el mejor detective del mundo, el título le quedaba grande, tal vez la edad lo estaba afectando.

Tal vez simplemente no conocía en lo absoluto a su hijo. Cuando Damian escapaba solía correr a los brazos de Dick, Richard lo llamaría, le diría que el pequeño estaba ahí y que apenas se calmara lo enviaría a casa. Fue cierto, algunas horas más tarde Robin volvía, mucho más tranquilo inclusive en contadas ocasiones hasta se había disculpado por las molestias. Pero ahora no sabía dónde estaba, ningún indicio. Ni una sola pista para comenzar a investigar.

Damian no tenía una novia, o un novio. Bruce sabía quiénes eran sus conocidos, no estaba con ninguno de ellos. No movilizaría a la liga de la justicia porque su hijo pasaba su primer noche fuera. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él?

―Padre, estoy saliendo con alguien, hoy pasare la noche en su casa. ―Bruce lo habría apoyado, estaría orgulloso de que Damian pudiera tener eso que él jamás tuvo. Que él hubiera aprendido a amar. Fuera o no otro héroe estaría feliz, si Robin era feliz. Pero solo dejo un mensaje vago. “No llegaré a casa.”

Si lo habían secuestrado… no, esa sería la última posibilidad que contemplaría. Tal vez estaba haciendo algo de lo que no se sintiera orgulloso, ¿Habría vuelto a las clases de actuación con Carrie? No tenía ningún movimiento de dinero en sus cuentas, ni las que Bruce pagaba ni las que subsidiaba Talia. Ya que pensaba en Talia ¿Debía llamarla? Pero ¿Qué le diría? Damian está pasando su primera noche fuera de casa. ¿Y luego qué?

Claramente el menor se podía cuidar solo, era un asesino altamente entrenado en todas las artes marciales, conocidas y desconocidas. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? Tal vez por la brevedad del mensaje. “No llegaré a casa.” o quizá porque su ubicación era desconocida. “No llegaré a casa, me quedare con Dick.” se había sentido más tranquilo si ese hubiera sido el mensaje. “No llegaré a casa, estoy con los titanes.” también era una opción.

Pero había elegido simplemente desaparecer. Con ese escueto mensaje como excusa para que su padre no lo buscara. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre algo como eso. Clark le había dicho que se tranquilizara, dijo que Damian era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, que estaba en esa edad. Que no debía preocuparse porque a la mañana siguiente aparecería y todo sería normal de nuevo, Clark claramente tenía buenas intenciones, más nunca había pasado por algo así, Jon era un buen chico. Incluso hacía a Bruce sentirse un poco mal de que su hijo sonsacara al de Superman a salir por las noches a golpear criminales.

Damian no era malo, simplemente hacia lo que quería. Como en ese momento, “No llegaré a casa.” dejo la silla que ocupaba frente a la computadora. Diana no tenía hijos y sus amigos de la alta sociedad no comprenderían la gravedad de sus asuntos. Su hijo no era un adolescente cualquiera. Tim le había dicho de igual manera que mañana todo sería como antes, que se fuera dormir. No quería molestar a Dick llamándolo de madrugada, tal vez mañana antes de que Damian volviera pasaría a Blüdheaven a hablar con su primer hijo. El poseía esa facilidad para entender a las personas, sabía que decir en los peores momentos.

Terminó decantándose por aceptar todos esos consejos e irse a dormir, le probaría a Damian que confiaba en él y no haría ningún esfuerzo de buscarlo esa noche. Sin embargo, si no estaba de regreso en casa antes del mediodía, movería cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo. Se quitó el traje, tomo una corta ducha para finalmente meterse a la cama.

…

―Me explicas ¿por qué estamos brindando con jugo de naranja y no vino? ―El joven suena algo molesto.

―Tienes que tener 21 para poder beber alcohol.

― ¿Sabes lo absurdo que se oye eso viniendo de ti? ―Se burla Robin.

―Es todo lo que tenía, viniste de improvisto nuestro aniversario es la próxima semana. ―Se queja el vigilante―. Tú padre me llamó y le dije que no estabas aquí por qué no lo sabía.

―Le avise que pasaría la noche fuera. ―Damian bebe de la copa y se acomoda en el sillón.

―Sonaba muy preocupado, ¿Acaso no le dijiste donde estarías?

― ¿Querías que le dijera que dormiría contigo? Vaya que eres descarado.

―No, pero pudiste inventar algo. Decir por ejemplo que estarías con los titanes y decirles a tus compañeros que confirmaran que estabas ahí.

―Eso solo sería hacer la mentira más grande y tendría que darle explicaciones a más gente, demasiado molesto. Mientras regrese mañana temprano todo debería estar bien.

―Había planeado algo para cuando volviera. ―dice Dick.

―Lo imaginé, pero eso significaba esperar un mes más. Prefiero adelantarlo que atrasarlo, además como haz estado trabajando con la liga nos hemos visto poco.

―Cariño, vienes aquí tres veces a la semana. A mí no me parece poco.

―Me gustaría que fuera todos los días.

―Ya soy muy viejo para eso. ―responde divertido Nightwing―. Ten un poco de compasión conmigo.

Richard lo abraza, Damian deja su copa sobre la mesa y rodea el cuello de su pareja. Acerca sus rostros rozando sus narices, Dick acaricia su espalda y besa la mejilla del joven, después sus labios despacio. Robin roza las hebras obscuras en sus dedos mimando a su amado. El beso sabe a naranja, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad los rodea, el menor no debe regresar a casa hasta el día siguiente. Por lo que pueden ir sin prisas.

― ¿Quieres continuar esto en la habitación? ―Insiste el joven Wayne.

― ¿Acaso no piensas en otra cosa? Me siento utilizado. ―Contesta con fingida molestia el mayor.

―Soy demasiado joven como para sentarme en el sillón y tener solo arrumacos contigo.

― ¿No se supone que esta era nuestra noche romántica?

―No, tendremos nuestra noche romántica cuando vuelvas de la Atalaya, toma esto como una despedida por el mes que estaremos lejos. ―Damian pasa su mano sobre el emblema de la policía, trazando con sus dedos en nombre grabado en letras negras “R. Grayson”. Dick suspira, sujeta al chico por la parte trasera de las rodillas levantándolo en sus brazos, Robin odia ser cargado al estilo princesa.

―Creo que comprendo la lógica de esta situación, ¿Quieres compensar el mes que no nos veremos en una sola noche? ―Avanza por la sala para adentrarse al pasillo, con el menor en brazos atraviesa la puerta para recostarlo sobre la cama. Cierra las cortinas del balcón para evitar los ojos chismosos del mundo y se une a su amado en su lecho, Damian lo recibe con sus brazos abiertos.

El menor roza con sus palmas la tela del uniforme de manga largas, delineando los músculos debajo de la prenda. Aprieta los pectorales, tira de la corbata negra para sacarla. Continúa palpando los brazos frotando su piel contra el material. Damian está recostado sobre la cama y Richard lo mira curioso desde en medio de sus piernas.

―Había notado que me mirabas mucho cuando me ponía el uniforme, pero esto es un poco, ya sabes. ―Richard observa como Damian no está mirándolo a la cara, continúa explorando el cuerpo de su amante por encima de la ropa, como si fuera la primera vez.

―De la misma manera en que a tú me mirabas cuando usaba mi uniforme de secundaria. ―Acusa el mas joven, una vez esta satisfecho de tocar, arrastra sus manos hasta el cuello de su pareja. Abriendo con sus habilidosos dedos los botones―. Este me gusta, pero definitivamente el azul oscuro es mi favorito. El que tiene mangas cortas.

―Es bueno saberlo, creo que lo usare mañana. ―Comenta Richard, Damian termina con los botones y sigue con los puños, sacando la camisa. Revisa con la mirada la piel de su pareja, sin una cicatriz o imperfección, como si nunca lo hubieran lastimado. Posa su mano sobre el hombro donde debería estar la marca de una quemadura por acido.

―Y pensar que ellos dijeron que era una pésima idea echarte el pozo. ―El menor continúa presionando los lugares donde las cicatrices deberían de estar―. Incluso te ves más joven.

―Soy joven, estos son mis mejores años, de los que hablare cuando sea un viejo senil. ―Dick acuña el rostro del joven en su palma para mirarlo―. Aún me gusta tu uniforme de preparatoria, no es tan lindo como el de secundaria, pero te sienta bien.

―Lo traeré la próxima ves. ―Promete el menor, Dick toma el borde de la sudadera roja. Damian alza sus brazos terminando de sacar la prenda, debajo de esta viste una camisa sencilla de color negro. Damian se apresura y saca la siguiente pieza de ropa. Toma al hombre mayor en su brazos atrayéndolo para yacer ambos sobre la cama. Robin sigue palpando la espalda, envolviendo con sus piernas las del oficial. Es apenas unas pocas pulgadas más bajo que Richard.

―Cariño. ―lo llama Dick. Damian lo ignora, sigue en su labor de explorar la renovada piel―. Cariño, corazón, ¡Damian!

― ¿Qué? ―Chilla el joven molesto―. Estoy memorizando como se siente, no podré tocarte durante el siguiente mes… no hemos pasado tanto tiempo lejos desde que la estupidez de Ric acabo.

―Te pido que no me lo recuerdes, por favor. ―Richard suena avergonzado―. Yo también te echaré de menos, te prometo que encontraré la manera de llamarte.

―Mas te vale hacerlo. ―Robin acerca sus labios al cuello de su pareja, besándolo, haciendo succión despacio. Cerrando sus dientes con fuerza sobre la piel.

― ¡Damian! ―Reprende el mayor―. Ya hablamos sobre las marcas, si quieres hacerlo al menos intenta que no se vean.

― ¿Quién te verá en el espacio? ¿La basura cósmica? Tendrás que llevar una armadura todo el tiempo. ―Habla contra la piel, chupando otra marca de color purpura.

―Aun tengo que ir al trabajo mañana. ―El menor solloza molesto, alejándose un poco de su amado toma el borde de sus pantalones para abrirlos.

―No seas llorón, un par de mordidas no van a matarte. Además, eso mantendrá alejadas a las trepadoras.

― ¡Damian!

― ¿Qué?

―Lenguaje.

―Ya se, ya se. Lo lamento. ―Dick sale de sus pantalones dejándolos en algún lugar del suelo, a ellos poco después se le unen los del joven. Empuja al menor de regreso a las almohadas, une sus caderas por encima de la ropa interior. Los brazos de Damian van a sus hombros, rodea con uno de ellos su cuello, acariciando el cabello con su otra mano―. También la cicatriz en tu cabeza se fue.

―Si, lo note ayer por la mañana. ―Afirma Nightwing, ciñéndose despacio sobre su joven amante, besándolo, cerrando sus brazos en la cintura para mantenerlos cerca. Sus miembros se frotan duros debajo de la tela. Damian lo envuelve entre sus carnosos muslos, cruzando sus tobillos en la espalda de su antiguo maestro. Cepilla el cabello obscuro de Richard entre sus dedos. Deleitándose con el tacto, Dick huele a café y loción. Aunque no suela beberlo a menudo, el olor de la estación se ha impregnado en sus cabellos.

Las yemas del oficial trazan el borde de la ropa interior, colando sus manos debajo de estas, palpando las suaves mejillas. Su amante deja de besarlo, volviendo a atacar su cuello, esta vez Dick no lo detiene. Abre sus piernas permitiendo al mayor bajar sus calzoncillos. Damian lo mira desde la cama, con su cara sonrojada, sus ojos se ven azulados esa noche, reluciendo de deseo, obscuros. Su piel tostada brilla bajo las luces artificiales de la habitación. Se han visto, en todas las posiciones y ángulos posibles ya no existe lugar para la vergüenza entre ellos.

Damian toma los brazos de su amante, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas lo invita a hundirse en su cuerpo, a regresar al lugar donde pertenece. Richard lo toma, deshaciéndose de la última prenda que le queda ,vuelve para ser abrazado por los cálidos muslos, manteniéndose apretados, fundiéndose en el calor de sus cuerpos. Robin tirita, un poco emocionado, un poco con frio. A pesar de que estan a mitad del verano, aun necesita más de Dick, más de su amor ardiente.

Grayson lo sabe, el también se siente así. Rebusca debajo de las almohadas la botella de lubricante, besa al menor, apasionado, rudo. Sus dientes colisionan, sus lenguas pelean una batalla sin fin sobre quien debería dominar, una batalla que ninguno gana. Damian suspira cuando Dick toca su pecho, chupando una marca sobre este. Rozando sus labios sobre el tonificado abdomen, dejado otra mancha purpura en su vientre. Rodea el miembro de su amante, acariciándolo, hunde sus dientes sobre la juvenil piel de sus muslos. Las evidencias de su anterior encuentro permanecen apenas ligeramente visibles sobre la dermis.

El mas joven jadea, llevando sus manos al cabello, alentándolo, en una muda suplica para que no se detenga. El sonido de la succión al romperse eriza la piel de menor, Grayson se mueve a masticar la otra pierna, subiendo hasta el vértice de estas. Damian parpadea expectante, la boca de su amado se pasea por los bordes de su cadera, presionando los huesos de esta, separa sus labios para comer al otro héroe. Robin de arquea maravillosamente cuando es empujado a la húmeda cavidad.

Gime al ser atravesado por el lubricado dedo del hombre a quien debería llamar hermano, se revuelve separando sus piernas, dado mas espacio al mayor para moverse. Richard lo chupa, llevándolo al fondo de sus garganta, tatarateando para que su boca vibre. Damian se aprieta alrededor de la extremidad que lo separa, un segundo dedos se une sin mucha dificultad, entrando y saliendo de su interior.

Abriéndolo, preparándolo para el gran final. Dick conoce el lugar correcto para hacer al menor agitarse, presiona sus yemas sobre el ese punto sensible. Damian se sacude en su boca, un tercer dedos se une empapando el agujero del chico. Robin no se opone, solloza por todo lo alto, dejando salir su voz sin mesura.

―Richard, Richard. ―Llama a su amado con su voz tornándose aguda. Dick abandona el interior del menor, asciende tomando el rostro humedecido por lágrimas y saliva, mirándolo a los ojos.

―Estoy aquí precioso. ―Anuncia dejando un corto beso en medio de las delgadas cejas que permanecen fruncidas, se empuja despacio, presionado su dura polla contra la entrada del joven héroe. Damian levanta su cadera, en señal de que esta listo, de que no desea esperar más. Dick introduce sin prisas, lento hasta tocar fondo. El menor se estremece, acuñándolo en su lugar más íntimo, envolviéndolo en su abrasador calor.

Richard de balancea, saliendo casi por completo para recuperar el sitio que le pertenece, sujeta su amante por la cintura, el mas joven exhala pesado cuando su amado vuelve a moverse. Ese juvenil cuerpo lo toma de forma tan extraordinaria, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y de alguna malvada manera es cierto. Damian jadea con sus primorosos labios abiertos, su voz se eleva a medida que los embates contra su cuerpo se vuelven más fuertes.

Las gotas de agua salada bajan mojando su hermoso rostro. Su mano tira de las sábanas al tiempo que sus piernas atraen mas a su pareja. Richard gime también, sintiéndose consumido por las llamas ardientes del deseo. Sus cuerpos hacen un sonido majestuoso al chocar, uniéndose como uno mismo. Dick tira de Damian llevándolo con él, dejándolo sentado sobre su regazo, se derriten juntos en un abrazo.

El chico llora, gimoteando contra la oreja de Nightwing, tomando ventaja de la intensidad del momento, muerde y chupa a su amado, dejando profundas marcas que tardaran largos días en desvanecerse. Richard oprime la cintura del joven con sus brazos, sus pechos tan unidos que pueden sentir los latidos violentos del otro. Damian se mece, empujando en sincronía con su pareja, dejando al mayor abrirse paso en lo más hondo de su ser.

Permitiéndole explorar recónditos sitios a los que nadie jamás ha llegado, ni llegará. Puede notar como el mayor palpita en su interior, el mismo esta alcanzado el borde también. Las profundas penetraciones se vuelven superficiales, más rápidas, más duras. Haciendo la menor revolotear, el extenso placer lo inunda cuando Richard tira de su cabello, obligándolo a curvarse, a levantar su rostro, sus labios chocan besándose con ímpetu.

En un frenesí de ferviente amor se abrazan, fundiéndose juntos. Damian chilla en los labios de su pareja, derramándose sobre sus vientres, tiembla clavando sus uñas en la espalda el héroe, sosteniéndose en medio de su delirante orgasmo. Richard se detiene en lo profundo del chico, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, siendo oprimido enloquecedoramente por las abrasadoras paredes. Colmando a Robin de esperma, derramando su júbilo en el fondo de su amado.

Ambos tiritan, estremeciéndose a las secuelas del devastador clímax, respirar es una tarea ardua pues se mantienen severamente comprimidos. Ninguno cede, aun si estan ardiendo por la anterior actividad, si su piel esta pegajosa por el sudor y su pulmones queman por la falta de aire, continúan sosteniéndose, derritiéndose juntos. Moldeando sus vértices para acuñar las aristas del otro.

―Damian. ―Richard lo llama aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

―Aun tenemos mucho tiempo. ―Explica Damian, dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama, atrayendo a Nightwing a su lecho―. Debes compensarme el mes que estarás lejos.

Dick suelta una corta risita, besando tiernamente a su amado.

―Creo que estas intentando matarme. ―El mayor se da vuelta dejando a su amado sobre el―. Da tu mayor esfuerzo yo te veré.

Dice tomando las caderas de Robin.

...

Damian suelta un largo sollozo, hace un pequeño berrinche y se revuelve en la cama. La alarma dice que son las 7 y debe de levantarse. Richard se queja detrás de él, apretando el agarre sobre el joven lo oye maldecir. Robin se da vuelta, mirando de frente a su compañero, aprieta la nariz para obligar al Nightwing a abrir los ojos.

―Estoy despierto, levántate, se hace tarde. ―Ordena el joven heredero.

― ¿Es la primera alarma?

―Si.

―Dame media hora más, estoy muerto. ―Damian entrecierra sus ojos, se inclina para besar a su amado y sale de la cama. Se da una ducha rápida, excava en el armario de Richard tomando una de las camisas, saca el uniforme del mayor y lo deja colocado sobre el tocador que esta cerca del baño. de esa manera podrá verlo cuando se levante presuroso por llegar tarde.

Levanta la ropa que quedo esparcida por el suelo para llevarla a la lavadora. Como de costumbre el refrigerador esta casi vacío. Regresa a la habitación encontrando que Dick aun esta recostado.

―Pediré desayuno, ¿Qué quieres? ―No obtiene respuesta del mayor―. Grayson, Richard.

Damian mira el reloj, faltan pocos minutos para las 8.

―Dick se hace tarde, levanta tu flojo trasero de la cama ahora. ―De nuevo, solo oye el sonido de la respiración del Nightwing, toma el brazo de su pareja y tira de él sacándolo de la cama. Dick se pone de pie aturdido, Damian presiona sus palmas contra la espalda desnuda de su antiguo maestro empujándolo al baño―. Dúchate, pediré comida y date prisa se está haciendo tarde.

El menor ordena, una verdadera comida completa de un restaurarte que esta no exactamente lejos del departamento, una vez oye la ducha correr regresa a la cocina para fregar los trastes sucios y desechar los restos de comida de la noche anterior.

Bruce conduce a Blüdheaven, Alfred le preparó suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército, Dick debería tener café el menos. Se detiene frente al edificio donde su hijo vive, él era Bruce Wayne el vigilante lo reconoció al instante, por lo que lo dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas. Presiona el botón del piso 23 en el elevador y sube llevando las bolsas con el desayuno.

Son pasadas las 8, por lo que tendría tiempo para hablar con él antes de que fuera a trabajar. Aún era un detective novato, pero había hecho sin dudas un gran trabajo en esa ciudad. Una vez el elevador se abre, camina al pasillo buscando el número 236. Deja la bolsa sobre el piso y toca el timbre.

―Tomaré dinero de tu billetera, ―grita Damian desde la sala―. El repartido ya está aquí.

―Si corazón, está bien. ―Responde el otro héroe desde la habitación, Damian está en ropa interior, descalzo, con el cabello revuelto, cubre la parte superior de su cuerpo con una camisa que pertenece a su pareja. Toma la cartera de Dick y sin pensarlo abre la puerta.

Encontrándose con su padre al otro lado del umbral, el hombre le regresa la mirada, lleno de puro asombro. Los ojos de su progenitor lo recorren de arriba abajo. Batman el mejor detective del mundo, Damian siente el vacío en su estómago, un nudo se forma en su garganta, su mente trabaja a la velocidad de un rayo. Una excusa, necesita una excusa en ese momento. Algo que lo pueda engañar, no puede; está a medio vestir, después de pasar la noche ahí, andando por esa casa como si fuera suya.

―Damian ya hablamos sobre las mordidas. ―Richard suena un poco molesto, ese no es un buen momento―. Si vas a hacerlo al menos procura que no sean tan visibles, estamos en pleno verano, no puedo ponerme una bufanda o cuello de tortuga.

El mayor se caya abruptamente cuando entra a la sala, Damian lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, Bruce tiene una expresión que podría ser descrita como perpleja. Esta claramente asombrado, pero por la manera en que sus cejas se juntan también está teniendo un dilema mental.

―No es lo que parece. ―Sin dudas si es lo que parece. Dick intenta excusarse, aun va sin camisa la mordidas y marcas de besos se entienden por sus hombros, otro par en su cuello. Gracias al cielo Damian va un poco más vestido y su padre no puede ver los hematomas que oculta bajo sus ropas. Pero aun, sobre sus muslos se distinguen algunas marcas purpureas. Intenta inútilmente ponerse la camisa azul obscuro que constituye su uniforme policial, pero su padre ya lo ha visto―. Podemos explicarlo.

― ¿Ustedes? ―intenta articular Bruce, pero es demasiado para procesar tan rápido. Si Damian iba a pasar la noche con Dick ¿porque no se lo dijo? Obviamente porque no quería que su padre se enterara, si se había tomado tantas molestias para desaparecer lo que escondía debía ser muy grande. ¿Qué era? La naturaleza de su relación con Nightwing―. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo han estado haciendo esto?

Se miran indecisos entre ellos, alrededor de 6 años. Para ser precisos 6 años la próxima semana. Damian ha perdido la voz, nunca habían pensado en que eso pudiera llegar a pasar, se habían confiado. Llevando tanto tiempo sin ser descubiertos, bajaron a guardia.

―Un par de meses. ―Dick miente, no puede decirle a su padre que se estuvo acostando con Damian desde que tenía 11.

― ¿Meses? ¿Te has estado acostando con _mi hijo_ menor de edad desde hace un par de meses? ―Bruce está encolerizado, menos mal que no dijo años. Batman entra a la casa y Damian cierra la puerta detrás de su padre y se queda ahí, simplemente mirando con demasiado asombro lo que está pasando― ¿Estas enfermo?

―Bruce, Damian tiene 17. Él puede consentir legalmente desde el año pasado. ―Intenta defenderse Dick.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que esperaste a que _mi hijo_ fuera apenas legal para meterte en la cama con él? ―No, ni siquiera espero y eso era lo peor, era malo desde donde lo viera. Incluso si hubiera esperado a que Damian cumpliera 16 Bruce tenía razón, el chico era apenas legal.

―No, no espere. Digo, las cosas simplemente pasaron, no es como que estuve esperando para atacarlo, ―Dick tartamudea cuando Bruce se para frente a él. Su padre intenta tomarlo por la camisa, pero la mano de Damian lo sostiene.

―Déjalo. ―Ordena el joven, Bruce lo mira con disgusto.

―Tú no tienes derecho a opinar aquí. ―Sentencia Batman.

―Lo tengo y voy a opinar, yo estoy consintiendo esto. Si no te lo conté antes fue por qué pasaría esto. ―Dice Damian molesto.

―Explícame entonces como simplemente pasa que un día mi hijo es un niño y tu hermano para después volverse tu amante. ―Batman suelta su brazo del agarre de Damian intentando tranquilizarse, toma asiento en uno de los sillones. Se miran de nuevo entre ellos.

―Yo. ―intenta hablar Damian.

―No, tú te callas, quiero oírlo de él. ―dice Wayne señalando a Dick―. Ahora ambos siéntense.

Dick lo obedece, tomando asiento en el sofá de 3 puestos, a su lado se sienta su joven amante. Damian tira de la camisa intentando cubrir sus piernas. Ninguno de los dos está preparado para esa conversación, pero aun así deben de tenerla. Inventar algo sobre la marcha para no se vea tan abusivo. Para no quedar como un desviado y que Bruce lo envié a Arkham.

―Fue más o menos en marzo de este año. ―Está mintiéndole a Batman directamente a la cara, nunca le ha mentido así a su maestro―. Damian vino aquí con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda para liderar a los titanes, pero cuando llego me dijo muy a su manera que tenía, bueno que sus sentimientos hacia a mí no eran de hermandad solamente.

― ¿Y tú lo aceptaste? Sin más, Damian corre a tus brazos con intenciones ilegales y no te niegas en lo absoluto. ―Bruce suena incrédulo.

―Claro que me negué, se lo dije. Le dije que no podíamos, pero lo conoces, sabes que cuando quiere algo no se va detener hasta que lo tenga, además yo también correspondía sus sentimientos. No pensé jamás en consumar nada con él, nunca le insinué algo o intenté aprovecharme de él. ―Dick suena herido―. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo mis intenciones con él son buenas.

―Pues no lo parece, pasaste la noche con mi hijo y quieres que crea que no sucedió nada entre ustedes. ―Bruce está casi gritando―. Llego aquí por la mañana, preocupado esperando tener algún consejo de tu parte sobre los adolescentes y me encuentro a Damian así, no intentes cubrirte por que ya he visto las marcas. ¿Y esperas que crea que son heridas de pelea o algo?

―No estoy negando que lo hayamos hecho.

― ¿Y tienes el descaro de decírmelo a la cara?

― ¿No era eso lo que querías? La verdad. ―Dick alza la voz, pelear con Bruce es una causa perdida pero aun asi lo intentará―. Nuestra relación era platónica hasta hacer poco, no te mentiré diciendo que esta fue la primera vez, pero no me lance sobre el cuándo se confesó. Bruce yo lo amo, y sé que me ama también. Créeme, de verdad no quiero hacerle daño en lo absoluto, si quiero algo para él es que este bien. Que pueda confiar en mí y contarme lo que le aqueja. Por favor créeme. Solo quiero ayudarlo, como lo hice desde que nos conocimos, mis intenciones no son malas.

Richard deja caer sus manos, sobre su piernas con cansancio.

― ¿Esperas que me crea esa mentira? De que esto es algo reciente, que empezó hace poco. ―Bruce se rie y da aún más miedo oírlo reír que sonar enojado, Damian se acerca tanto como puede a su pareja, este casi por instinto pone su brazo sobre el pecho de Robin en un gesto protector―. Damian tiene desde los 12 años corriendo a tus brazos siempre que peleábamos, no, un poco antes, desde que comenzamos con Batman. INC y aun vivías en Gotham. En esa época discutíamos por cualquier cosa, Damian se iría contigo y regresaría horas después más tranquilo, siempre creí que hablas con él y lo aconsejabas.

―Bruce no. ―Dick intenta interrumpirlo. Batman se levanta golpeando la mesa de cristal haciéndola añicos.

―Damian tenía 11 años, te deje con mi hijo, con un niño y le hiciste esto. ¿Acaso estás loco? Debería de mandarte a Arkham. Te estabas metiendo a la cama con mi hijo, todo estos años, justo debajo de mis narices. Traicionaste, no traicionaron ambos mi confianza. ―el señala a Damian―. No creo no hayas sabido que esto estaba mal, aun si Dick te hubiera obligado pudiste decirme, pudiste detenerlo por ti mismo. ¿No ves lo malo en esto Damian? Eras un niño, no debiste hacer ese tipo de cosas.

―Bruce no lo lastime, nunca lo hecho tienes que creerme, no lo hice con malicia. Yo.

―Cállate, nunca me había sentido tan traicionado e impotente y pensar que lo dejé ir contigo, en otras ocasiones incluso lo alenté a buscarte. ―El hombre se lleva las manos al cabello tirando de el con desesperación―. Pensé que le hacías mucho bien a Damian, que lo estabas ayudando a ser más humano, y tú, ustedes estuvieron haciendo eso. Ahora entiendo porque él siempre volvía más tranquilo, estaba cansado ¿Qué clase de cosas le hiciste? a qué tipo de perversiones expusiste a mi hijo para que regresará siendo tan dócil.

―Eso no cambia el hecho de que Dick me ha ayudado. ―Habla finalmente Damian.

―Tienes razón. ―Responde su padre―. Pero si cambia el cómo te ayudo. ―El hombre más viejo suelta un largo suspiro, dejándose caer al sillón―. No hay nada que pueda hacer, no puedo prohibirte que veas a Dick porque encontraras la manera de hacerlo. Ahora ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para consentir esto, puedes seguirse viendo, lo hará aun sin mi permiso.

― ¿Hablas enserio padre? ―pregunta incrédulo.

―Puedes venir aquí cuando gustes, pero házmelo saber. ―Bruce suena decepcionado, eso no se siente en absoluto como un triunfo―. Manténgase profesionales mientras trabajemos en equipo, puedes seguir viniendo a la mansión como lo hacías Dick no te estoy exiliando ni nada parecido, pero han perdido toda mi confianza y ya no podrán recuperarla. Si me han mentido en algo como esto, ya no podre volverá confiarles nada más.

―Tú siempre nos estas ocultando cosas. ―Espeta Dick con fastidio―. Tus secretos tienen secretos, no te hagas la victima solo porque no te dijimos que estábamos saliendo, no era algo tan importante. No como el tipo de información que tu guardas, y si no lo hicimos fue porque sabíamos que esto pasaría, ahora lo sabrá Jason, Tim, Barbara y todo el maldito mundo. Tendré que contárselo a los titanes y Damian a los jóvenes titanes. Tú no eres el que se lleva la peor parte, somos nosotros. A este paso el próximo año todo el multiverso lo sabrá.

― ¿No te sientes orgulloso de ser pareja de un chico 8 años más joven? ―Dice Bruce enojado.

―Me siento orgulloso, de que Dick Grayson, investigador novato en Blüdheaven salga con el estudiante de preparatoria Damian Wayne. Nightwing y Robin solo son aliados, pero ahora que tú lo sabes es cuestión de tiempo para que todos lo sepan, entonces mis enemigos irán tras Robin más de lo que ya lo hacían.

―Y los míos irán tras Nightwing, incluso podrían matarlo. ―Damian, deja caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja―. Contártelo a ti o alguien más nos volvía vulnerables, aun si nuestros enemigos no conocen nuestras identidades, nuestros aliados si, tú eres el primero en tener un plan de contingencia si alguno de ellos enloquece. ¿Cómo es que no entiendes esto? Tú ya has cambiado tu manera de tratarnos, padre. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen los demás?

―Bruce yo amo a Damian y por eso no quería que pasara por esto, conoces a los otros. Jason se burlará, y prefiero que se burle a que se moleste. Tim y Babs estarán enojados, Tim tendrá muchas preguntas, será incómodo, las cosas no volverán a la normalidad. No nos tratarán como antes, nada será igual aun si intentas engañarte diciendo que no me exilias de la familia, eso es lo que terminará pasando.

―Si Grayson se va yo también me iré. ―Deja caer Damian como una bomba―. Si no me dejas por las buenas le pediré a mi madre que venga por mí.

― ¿Me estan amenazando? ―Batman se levanta, pasando sobre los escombros de la mesa.

―No, te estamos pidiendo por favor que, si vas a contárselo a los demás, les pidas ser discretos. ―Robin habla con demasiada calma. Su padre camina de regreso a la puerta para abrirla, toma la bosa que dejo en la entrada con anterioridad. Colocándola sobre el sillón de dos puestos. Da media vuelta y se detiene antes de abandonar el hogar.

―Te espero en la cueva antes de las 21 para salir hacia la Atalaya, Damian puedes quedarte aquí hasta que Dick te lleve a casa. ―Dice para cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Dick se levanta para revisar la bolsa, wafles caseros de Alfred.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―pregunta a su pareja, Damian niega―. Si, yo tampoco tengo, se los llevaré a los chicos en la oficina.

―A pesar de que dijo podíamos seguir juntos. ―Habla el Wayne más joven―. No se siente bien, en lo más mínimo.

―Yo también me siento así, tal vez esperábamos que nos reprendiera de una forma más terrible, o que lo aceptara maravillado. ―Dick regresa al sofá, rodea a Damian con sus brazos y besa su frente―. No este horrible punto intermedio.

― ¿Entonces todo está bien? Dijo que podría venir contigo, la única condición es decirle donde estoy, eso significa que ahora podremos salir, ya no tendré que venir de madrugada pasar unas pocas horas y después salir huyendo. ―Damian le regresa el abrazos, buscando un lugar cómodo sobre Dick.

―Eso parece, apenas vuelva del espacio saldremos en una cita, iremos a comer. A ese restaurante de comida vegana del que siempre pedimos servicio domicilio, podrás probar todos los platillos ya no solo los menús preestablecidos para entrega. ―Dick le besa la mejilla―. Iremos al cine y de compras. Visitaremos el nuevo acuario para poder ver a los pingüinos.

―Dentro de todo lo malo aun parece haber cosas buenas. ―Damian acaricia el cabello de su amado, traza con sus dedos las marcas que le dejo en el cuello―. Parece que todo salió bien, aun si no era lo que habíamos imaginado.

El sonido del timbre de nueva cuenta los hace dirigir su mira a la puerta.

―Esa debe de ser nuestra comida. Yo atenderé bebé, no tienes que levantarte. ―habla Grayson para avanzar a la puerta, en esta ocasión, un joven repartidor con una mochila verde lo mira del otro lado, entrega la bolsa y toma su dinero. Esta se une a la otra bolsa sobre el mueble―. Si no quieres comerlo ahora, hazlo más tarde.

Richard se inclina para besarlo en labios, Damian lo abraza atrayéndolo más, lo presiona para que caiga sobre él. Abraza al Dick con brazos y piernas lo acaricia por encima de la ropa.

―Tengo que ir a trabajar, ―intenta hablar, pero el joven atrapa sus labios de nuevo―. Cariño, llegaré tarde.

―Solo estas adelantando tus vacaciones un día. ―Intenta abrir la camisa que recientemente ha sido cerrada.

―No, puedo. Espera un poco regresare el mediodía. ―Damian suelta su agarre para liberar al mayor.

―Bien. ―Acepta finalmente,

―Puedes quedarte aquí mientras este fuera, solo si quieres. ―Dick pone una llave en la mano del joven, se levanta andando de regreso a la habitación. Robin aún se mantiene recostado en el sillón, mirando la pieza de metal en sus dedos―. Corazón ¿Has visto mi corbata?

―Sobre la mesa de la televisión o en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche. ―Responde Robin.

Damian se detiene al final de la escalera, Dick con su traje de Nightwing está junto al batimóvil, Batman aun no baja a la cueva, Damian mira a la cima de escalinata, sin señales de su padre. Mira a Richard meter una pequeña maleta al auto, de nuevo a la escalera. Se muerde los labios y juega sus dedos nervioso.

―Grayson, ―llama a su amado, este lo mira con curiosidad. Damian camina hacia él, dando zancadas tan largas como sus piernas se lo permiten. Presiona sus palmas en el pecho de su compañero, con sus manos desnudas siente la textura del traje. Levanta su rostro acercando sus bocas. La diferencia de altura es de algunos centímetros, sus manos acarician la tela, subiendo a los hombros de Nightwing, lo rodea con sus brazos, besándolo, despacio, profundo. Dick lo abraza también, colocando sus extremidades sobre la cintura del joven.

Damian cuelga un poco, sosteniéndose de su hermano, traza con sus dedos los hilos obscuros que son sus cabellos, presiona con sus llenas la musculosa espalda, el traje de su antiguo maestro no deja nada a la imaginación. Su mano continúa bajando, por su brazos, tranzando el pecho, acariciado la mejilla del mayor. Tocándolo de manera delicada, no hay ninguna rudeza en sus movimientos.

El mayor aprieta su agarre acercándolos más, Damian viste la ropa que tomo de su armario, le encaja perfectamente, roza sus manos con suavidad por la espalda del menor, metiendo su mano debajo de la sudadera para tocar la piel desnuda, su exterminada se cierra sobre la cintura, manteniéndolo firme ahí. Por encima de la prenda, Dick pasea sin prisas hacia espalda alta cerrando su mano en la parte trasera del cuello del adolescente, se inclina doblando la espalda del menor, la pierna de Damian se levanta para estabilizarse. En un beso tan teatral como el de las películas de antaño.

―Creo haber dicho que debían mantenerse profesionales. ―Batman se aclara la garganta, ¿Cómo es que no lo oyeron llegar? Se separan un poco avergonzados. Damian se pone derecho y aleja apenas lo suficiente de su pareja―. Parece que ya se despidieron, asi que nos vamos. Damian, Tim vendrá a patrullar contigo, posiblemente también veas a Jason por aquí.

―Entendido. ―Bruce espera que Damian haga un berrinche, pero no lo hace, toma la mano de Dick para darle algo que Batman no logra distinguir y se mueve para llegar a las escaleras―. Nos vemos en un mes, tengan ambos un buen viaje.

Se despide el joven, para irse caminando escaleras arriba. Dick definitivamente le hacía mucho bien a Damian, Bruce aprieta la mandíbula algo enojado, sube al auto y se mantienen en un incómodo silencio hasta llegara a metrópolis.

…

Doce largos días desde que Dick estaba fuera, no había tenido que encontrarse con Tim o Jason, patrulló un poco con Cassie en los últimos días, Damian le había dado un papel a Dick con una dirección de Skype, podía acceder de cualquier computadora y no se quedaría grabado en los archivos de Batman. Bajó las escaleras para resurtirse de batarangs y bolas de humo, puesto que los Reds y Batgirl cuidaban Gotham, el debió encargarse de Blüdheaven. Sentado frente a la computadora esta Red Robin, detrás de él, Red Hood y sentada en una mesa del fondo Batgirl.

Los tres se vuelven a mirarlo, Drake lo mira, un poco curioso un poco molesto, Gordon voltea su rostro ignorándolo apenas se da cuenta de quien se trata, Jason lleva puesta la capucha, pero puede asegurar que está sonriendo.

―Mira nada más que tenemos aquí, creí que estarías en el departamento de Dick llorando porque lo extrañas. ―Jason suena divertido.

―Recuerdo pedirle a mi padre que les dijera, fueran discretos. ―Damian se mueve al armario.

―Ups, yo no me he enterado por tu padre, me lo ha contado Tim el chico chismoso. Pero si eso es lo que quieren está bien, bromeare lo menos posible. ―Jason se quita la capucha, Tim había oído a Bruce decírselo a Alfred, este se lo conto a Jason quien a su vez se lo dijo a Barbara. Ahora Red Robin lo miraba por encima del hombro, con desprecio, pero también con lastima. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

― ¿Qué coño estás viendo? ―espeta molesto Damian a Tim, el chico regresa su mirada a la computadora.

― ¿Estaban haciendo eso cuando viví con ustedes? ―Drake no estaba preocupado por Damian en lo absoluto, estaba molesto por no haber descubierto el engaño antes.

―Que te importa. ―el adolescente comienza a llenar su cinturón.

―Claro que me importa, como pude dejar pasar algo así. Viví casi medio año con ustedes y estaban acostándose, en la habitación de al lado. ―Red Robin se levanta, rodeando la silla camina hasta quedar cerca de Damian―. Simplemente nunca creí que Dick pudiera hacer algo asi.

―No hables de Dick como si él fuera el malo, yo estaba plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. ―Damian, se detiene, deja su cinturón sobre la mesa y va media vuelta, ahora tiene la misma estatura que Tim, no ha tenido una pelea de verdad desde hace años. Drake posa sus puños cerrados en sus cintura.

—¿No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento? Fuimos traicionado, no solo Bruce y yo, toda la familia. Fueron años Damian, años. Iban y venían delante de nosotros, nadie noto las señales. —Tim suena enojado, pero no por ser excluido del tema. Por no haberlo descubierto. El dio con las identidades de Batman y Robin. ¿Cómo dejo pasar algo así? Bárbara se ríe.

—Intente por años, volver con Dick y él solo continuaban dándome largas. Lo hacía porque estaba contigo. —Gordon le reclama. Damian se muerde la lengua, están reaccionado como ellos habían esperado.

—Tú solo estás celosa. —El joven ya está a la defensiva.

—Deténganse. —Jason toma el hombro de Tim tirando un poco de el—. El chico está pasando un mal momento dejen de ser imbéciles los dos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no estás molesto? —Barbara baja de la mesa, acercándose más.

—No, y sinceramente ustedes tampoco deberían estarlo. Sabemos que Dick es un buen tipo y Damián siempre será un caso especial en todo. —Jason, explica. Suena mucho más comprensivo que sus otros hermanos—. Lo que sea que hagan no nos incumbe. Si su relación no afecta nuestro trabajo, no tenemos derecho a opinar.

—Jason yo viví con ellos, comí con ellos. —Red Robin se quita la mano del mayor y avanza hasta estar lo más cerca de Damian—. ¿Te golpeó?

— ¿Eh? —Damian no entiende la pregunta.

—Tu padre no se los preguntó, pero yo sí. ¿Cómo empezó esto? Quiero decir, ¿En qué momento decidiste te querías acostar con un hombre 8 años mayor que tú? ¿Alguna vez te pegó? ¿Como fue que Dick comenzó a aprovecharse de ti? ¿Te lastimo? ¿Te obligo a hacer algo?

El ojo de Damian tiembla hirviendo en rabia, esa ya no era una insinuación, estaba acusando a Dick. ¿Qué tanto Tim lo menospreciaba como para pensar que fue abusado?

— ¡Richard no se estaba aprovechando de mí!

—Tenias 10 años, eso fue abuso no importa por dónde lo mires. —Tim lo señala con su dedo índice

—Tenia 11 y estaba plenamente consciente de lo que quería. Así que deja de tratarme como a un imbécil, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, nadie se aprovechó de mí. —Damian lo señala de regreso—. Si alguien estuvo obligado fue Dick al principio.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Cómo que obligado?

—Mi padre te pidió que me interrogaras, quieren saber la verdad. Bien, Dick no fue mi primera vez o mi primer beso, yo no era puro e inocente como tú y mi padre creen. Cuando llegue aquí estuve contactando por un tiempo con una chica universitaria. —Damian se vuelve hacia Bárbara para después señalarla—. Ella puede corroborarlo.

—Dice la verdad, siendo Oracle lo rastree hasta un dormitorio universitario en algunas ocasiones. —Contesta con la mirada de los otros tres hombres sobre ella.

―Estuve saliendo con esta chica, porque ella me prometió enseñarme todo lo que necesitaba. Al principio solo me beso y contesto todas mis dudas, pero eventualmente sucedieron algunas cosas y tuvimos relaciones sexuales. ¿Estas feliz ahora?

―Espera. ―Tim lo interrumpe―. ¿Me estás diciendo que con 10 años estabas metiéndote a la cama con una mujer de veintitantos?

―Ella tenía 17, la vi durante un tiempo. ―Explica Damian, Jason se rie un poco―. Nadie respondía a mis preguntas, mi padre estaba muerto y mi madre al otro lado del mundo. Mi objeto de deseo estaba frente a mi todos los días, intente pedírselo directamente, pero se negó.

―Este chico es un estuche de monerías. ―Se burla Red Hood―. De verdad, nunca paras de sorprenderme. Cumplió el sueño de todo adolescente.

― ¿Quieres saber los detalles? Bien, Si, Dick me pego solo una vez. Me dio una bofetada, se disculpó inmediatamente después y nunca más volvió a hacerlo, no sin mi consentimiento. ¿Sabes que hice? Corrí al dormitorio de esta chica y me acosté con ella, otra vez. Cada vez que peleábamos me iba para hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Porque me excito que Richard me golpeara. ―El joven presiona su índice contra el pecho de Drake, golpeándolo en repetidas ocasiones―. Y como debe de interesarte mucho, fui yo quien presionó a Dick para cambiar la naturaleza de nuestra relación. ¿Cómo? Le dije que si él no se acostaba conmigo seguiría yendo con esta chica. ¿Estas molesto porque no lo notaste? No me importa y a Dick tampoco, no le importa a nadie, no te sientas tan especial.

― ¿Por qué Dick aceptaría en primer lugar? ―Barbara se ha unido a la quema de brujas― El debió pensar en ti de esa manera desde antes, nunca debió aceptar tus caprichos en primera instancia.

―Tú solo estas enojada porque te arrastraste durante años y él te ignoró. ―Damian le ladra molesto―. Eres una segundona despechada.

―No me hables así pequeña perra. ―Contesta la mujer señalando a su adversario.

―Yo te hablo como me dé la maldita gana, anciana. Estas vieja y fea.

―Damian esto, no lo entiendo. ―Insiste Tim.

―Eres el segundo mejor detective, pues dedúcelo, me largo. ―Robin habla enojado, empujando a Batgirl que se interpone en su camino.

―No, no iras a ningún lado. Damian él te abuso, te lavo el cerebro, se aprovechó de ti, de tu falta de amor. ―Habla Drake, tomando a el adolescente por los hombros.

―Deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo, ―Damian se mueve saliendo de su agarre―. No sabes nada, y no necesitas saberlo, es mi maldito problema y no quiero que metas tus narices, ni tu ni nadie. Déjenos en paz. Todo estaba de maravilla antes de que se enteran. Ahora déjame pasar o voy a matarte.

―Tim deja de molestarlo ya ha sido demasiado, ―Jason pone su mano en el hombro de Damian, empuja despacio a Timothy para sacarlo del camino―. Si matas a Tim, Dick se pondrá triste, solo estábamos un poco curiosos, pero si no quieras hablar más está bien. Si no quieres vernos te diere cuando la cueva este vacía para que vengas. Anda vete a casa.

Damian se muerde los labios, toma su cinturón y sube la escalera golpeando sus pies con fuerza contra el suelo.

―Yo también me largo. No seré mas parte de esta mierda. Tú y este chico. ―Jason habla a la pantalla de la computadora que ahora muestra a Batman para después señalar a Tim―. Son unos obsesivos del control, no me sorprende que tu hijo no confíe en ti.

Todd se pone la capucha, para después subir a su motocicleta e irse, Gordón y Drake se miran entre ellos y después a Batman.

―No me creo lo que ha dicho. ―Tim comenta.

―Yo sí lo creo, en un principio pensé que tomaba clase o buscaba gente de su nivel intelectual, pero de haber investigado un poco más…

―Ninguno de nosotros imagino que Damian estaría interesado en esos temas. Siempre creí que era asexual. ―Tim levanta los hombros―. ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

Batman no responde, une sus dedos sobre su mentón para después cortar la comunicación.

Robin entra el departamento de Dick, cierra la ventana detrás de él y mira su móvil, nada ninguna llamada de Richard todavía. Enciende la computadora dejándola sobre la barra, se mueve por la cocina, revisando el refrigerador tomando nota de la comida que falta, limpia el suelo, sacude los muebles, mira de nuevo a la pantalla. Aun no hay señales de su amado, esperará por el un par de horas más. Pica un poco de los alimentos que sobraron del mediodía, no está reamente hambriento, pero debería de comer.

Enciende la ducha mirando de nuevo al ordenador, la aplicación de Skype se mantiene abierta, pone sonido a su móvil para llevarlo consigo a la bañera. El departamento es demasiado grande para una sola persona, pero a diferencia de la mansión no se siente solitario. El olor de Dick esta por todos lados, en su shampoo, su loción de baño, en sus ropas, Damian ha comenzado a lavar sus propias prendas ahí para usar el mismo suavizante. Como las anteriores noches Richard sigue sin contactarlo, sale de la bañera, esculcando en el armario de su pareja toma una de sus camisas y después se mete a la cama.

La pantalla sigue en blanco, sin mensajes, sin llamadas perdidas. Es casi la 1 y debe despertarse a las 6 para llegar a tiempo a la escuela en metrópolis, el próximo año iría a la Universidad asi que aplicaría a una en Blüdheaven para poder quedarse con Dick. Conecta la computadora a la electricidad, sube todo el volumen a su móvil y se mete bajo las sábanas en la gran cama.

Al primer sonido de llamada entrante salta a la defensiva, se apresura a contestar en la computado que aún continúa encendida. Presiona el botón de llamada y finalmente divisa a su amado al otro lado de la pantalla, Dick lleva el cabello mojado, una toalla blanca un cuelga de sus hombros detrás de él, un ventanal transparente deja ver la infinidad de la galaxia. No viste su traje o mascara de domino, parece que se prepara para dormir.

―Cariño te extrañe tanto, había estado muy ocupado todo fue muy loco además el Jetlag, veo 8 amaneceres todos los días, hoy hable con Vic y me presto esta computadora, fue una hazaña hacerla funcionar. ―Dick habla con velocidad y después se rie, Damian recién despierta, aun se siente un poco mareado por levantarse tan rápido. Tiene el cabello desordenado, pero no luce tan emocionado como su pareja, el menor lo mira con sus ojos verdes preocupados―. No luces muy feliz, ¿Paso algo?

―No, solo acabo de despertar. También estoy muy feliz de verte te hecho mucho de menos. ―El menor intenta lucir alegre, pero Richard siempre ha sabido ver a través de su máscara―. Las cosas han estado tranquilas, estoy en tu departamento espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Titus y Pennyworth.

―Damian. Paso algo, dime que fue. ―Solo es Damian cuando está muy molesto o muy preocupado, el menor aprieta su mandíbula, desvía la mirada de la pantalla.

―Los otros, hable con ellos ayer. ―Confiesa el más joven, apenas pasa de las 5 am, por lo que su discusión si fue el día antes.

―Ya veo, ―Dick suena tranquilo―. Jason puede ser un poco molesto, pero.

―Jason se lo tomo muy bien.

― ¿Qué hay sobre los otros?

―Cassandra dijo que estaba bien e incluso está trabajando conmigo en Blüdheaven igual que Duke.

― ¿Y Tim, Babs y Stephanie?

―No hemos sabido nada de Step.

―Damian ¿Qué paso con Tim y Bárbara? ―el joven se muerde la lengua, aprieta sus puños sobre la cama―. Damian, Damian detente, te estas lastimando ya hablamos sobre esto.

Dick grita, puede ver al chico temblar contenido su enojo, ve un poco de sangre bajar de sus labios.

― ¡Carajo Damian, te digo que pares de un maldita vez! ¡Está bien! ¡Todo va a estar bien, tranquilízate! ―Batman que mira todo a través del circuito cerrado de cámaras se muestra intrigado por la escena―. Está bien, cariño respira.

Damian toma una larga bocanada de aire para después romper en llanto. Batman lo mira estupefacto, ¿Está llorando? ¿Damian está llorando? El nuca lo ha visto llorar.

―Déjalo salir, está bien, está bien. ―la voz de Dick es suave, sonando sedosa―. No es bueno que te reprimas asi, está bien cariño, sácalo.

―Fueron unos imbéciles. ―Acusa el joven entre lágrimas, respiran con dificultad intentando hablar―. Dijeron cosas horribles sobre ti.

―Sabíamos que eso pasaría, solo hay que ignóralo, no debes darle mucha importancia.

―Dijeron que eras un enfermo, un abusador. Continuaron insistiendo en que yo no sabía que pasaba. ―Apenas se puedes entender lo que dice porque su voz se quiebra por el llanto.

―Yo sé que eso no es cierto y tú también, deberán aceptarlo eventualmente. ―Su tono sedoso aun se mantiene, logrando tranquilizar al adolescente en cada palabra―. Estaré de regreso por la tarde.

― No tienes que regresar, puedo afrontarlo. Me trataron como si fuera estúpido, estoy seguro que mi padre orquesto todo esto.

―Bruce no haría algo así… ya sabes cómo es Tim ¿No llegaron a los golpeas?

―Jason nos detuvo.

―Está bien precioso, estoy muy orgulloso de cómo lo has superado. ―Damian respira con más tranquilidad, le limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano―. Has sido muy fuerte, apenas regrese hablaré con ellos. Todo estará bien.

―No estoy familiarizado con esta nueva telenovela. ―Barry habla detrás de Bruce―. Vine para ver si quería pizza, pero veo que la manía de espiar a tu aliados aun no desaparece. ¿Son tus hijos no? ¿Nightwing y Robin? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Se robaron un batimóvil y quieres saber de quien fue la idea?

― ¿Dices que estas en Blüdheaven? ―Dick habla, Damian asiente en respuesta―. Corazón no tienes que quedarte ahí, está muy lejos de la escuela pierdes mucho tiempo en el tráfico, además.

―No quiero ir a la casa de seguridad o regresar a la mansión, estar aquí me hace sentir que estas cerca. ―responde Damian, Barry levanta las cejas con curiosidad.

―No creo que sea una buena idea espiar a tu hijo adolescente cuando habla con su novio, ¿Y si se empiezan quitar la ropa? ―Dice Flash.

― ¿Acaso no ves lo mal en esto? ―pregunta Batman con fastidio.

―Sí, creo que está muy mal que no dejes a tus hijos tener privacidad. Nightwing, Dick es un buen sujeto, será un miembro increíble de la Liga de la justicia. Ese Robin, creí que era un enano o algo asi, hablaba como un viejo aun si parecía pequeño. Sí lo que quieres decir es que su relación está mal, en mi opinión te diere que quien está mal eres tú. ―Allen lo señala con una sonrisa para después levantar los hombros.

― ¿Yo estoy mal? Por querer cuidar a mi hijo.

― ¿De qué? ¿Del amor? ¿Qué tu tengas miedo a amar no significa que todos lo hagan?

―Nightwing es demasiado mayor para Robin.

―Yo diría que Robin es demasiado adulto para Nightwing. Los he visto a los dos y ese Robin da bastante miedo, además usa palabras que la mayoría no entiende, es igual o más serio que tú. Pero eso ya lo sabes, estas molesto por otra cosa ¿Qué es?

―No estoy molesto.

―Tienes el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, no soy tan estúpido como ustedes creen, además escuche la conversación completa. ―Barry se rie―. Se que al parecer te lo ocultaron, a ti. Seguro estas enojado porque no lo descubriste antes, quiero decir, nos espías a todos, sabes hasta el perfume que usamos. Solo estas siendo infantil Bruce, pareces un chico al que sus amigos no invitaron a jugar. Deja de actual como un niño y hazlo más como un padre.

― ¿Yo soy el malo entonces?

―No pongas palabras en mi boca, yo te llame infantil. Eres el mejor detective del mundo, llevas viviendo años con estos chicos, años, yo solo tuve que verlos 10 minutos para saber que se complementan de manera increíble. Pero creo que estas igual de ciego que un murciélago. ―Allen señala la pantalla―. Ese niño que siempre parecía tan calmado e indiferente como tú, lloró, se abrió, conto sus problemas, encontró una solución y ahora habla cariñosamente con su pareja. Tu nunca haces eso, bueno tú no tienes un pareja.

Bruce mira a su hijo sonreír a la pantalla, levantar a su gato. Mover sus manos contando sus anécdotas en la patrulla. Finalmente suena como un chico de 17 años, lo ve planear futuras citas con Dick. Batman nunca lo ha visto sonreír asi, Robin brilla al otro lado de la pantalla, irradia calor y felicidad, Richard también lo hace, se cubre la boca con su palma ocultando una risita por lo que el menor le dijo, Nightwing también cuenta sus vivencias y Damian lo oye atento, genuinamente interesado, haciendo preguntas sobre lo que el otro dice.

Allen tenía razón, se hacían mucho bien cuando estaban juntos. Batman mira la velocista que se mantiene a su lado con los brazos cruzados, como si esperara la respuesta de Bruce, el líder de la liga frunce aún más el ceño para finalmente apagar la computadora.

―Espera, espera, espera. ¿Batman tomando los consejos de su viejo amigo Flash? ¿Es el día de los inocentes? Creo que debería tomar una foto.

―Por que hayas dicho algo razonable una vez no significa que lo hagas siempre. ―Se excusa Bruce―. Regresaré a la tierra, no estoy interesado en la pizza, pero pueden pagarla con los fondos de la liga.

―Genial, debería de ser consejero familiar de profesión. Usare tu caso para promocionarme. “Barry Allen, consejero. Arregle los problemas familiares de Bruce Wayne.”

―No te hagas muchas ilusiones Barry, ese fue solo uno de _muchos_ problemas. ―Bruce dice para dejar el cuarto de control.

―Debo contarle esto a alguien. ―Finaliza Flash emocionado.

―Entonces la armadura de Duke se descargó y no lo había notado, ―Damian se rie―. Se cayo en plena persecución de unos ladrones, Cassie lo ayudo mientras yo los atrapaba.

― ¿Qué hora es en la tierra? ¿No te estoy robando horas de sueño?

―Siempre me quitas el sueño.

―Me parece que alguien está muy romántico hoy.

―Te extraño. ―Dice en voz baja el menor.

―Yo también te extraño corazón solo unos días más.

―La única ventaja será que en unos años tu podrás entrenarme cuando haga mi solicitud para unirme.

―Realmente creo que nos pateares el culo a todos el primer día, pero intentare seguir mejorando, para que al menos tardes 2 días en vencerme. ―Grayson se reí, Damian también lo hace.

―Tengo que prepárame para ir a la escuela. ―Confiesa Robin.

―Espera ¿Qué hora es?

―Seis de la mañana.

―Ve a la casa en metrópolis.

―No quiero, le pedí a Alfred el helicóptero, pero este edificio no tiene helipuerto.

―Me mudaré a uno que lo tenga.

―No tienes que preocuparte, ya estoy buscando un nuevo departamento, vendré a vivir contigo el próximo año por lo que necesitamos una casa que tenga patio para que Titus y Pennyworth jueguen, podemos construir un corar para la bativaca y para Jerry.

―Veo que ya lo has planeado.

―Además tiene que estar cerca de mi universidad, tengo 3 posibles opciones, las visitaremos cuando regreses. ―Dick levanta su mano izquierda, mostrando su dorso.

―Aun no veo un anillo en mi mano o invítame a tomar un café al menos. ―El rostro del menor se colorea de rojo.

―Yo, iré a comprarlos más tarde. ¿Quieres que sean de oro o plata?

―No tienes que hacerlo cariño, ni siquiera podemos casarnos todavía. Iremos a ver las casas cuando vuelva, lo prometo.

―No tienen que ser de matrimonio, comprare unos de compromiso.

―Damian no.

―Creo que la plata combinaría mejor con nosotros, pero el oro blanco me gusta más. Pediré que tengan un zafiro y una esmeralda.

―Damian.

―Vi una joyería de camino a metrópolis, creo que podrían hacerlos personalizados si hablo con ellos.

―Damian.

―Nos vemos mañana, me tengo ir ahora o llegaré tarde.

―Cariño, no debes de comprar nada, está bien. ¿Damian? Te llamare por la noche. No compres nada. ―la pantalla se muestra en blanco de nuevo, indicando que la llamada terminó. Simplemente dejo de escucharlo. Dick se deja caer sobre el sillón, no lo sabe en ese momento, pero está realmente comprometido.

El joven estudiante regresa al departamento de su amado por la tarde. Empuja la llave en la cerradura y entra cargando su mochila, las bolsas de provisiones para los siguientes días, asi como los anillos que compro en Metrópolis. En la sala, con Titus cerca, su padre está leyendo un libro, uno que Damian dejo a medias sobre la nueva mesita de centro.

―Estaba esperándote. ―Habla el hombre sin quitar la vista del manuscrito.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―Damian pregunta a la defensiva.

―No estoy aquí para reprenderte o regañarte. ―Dice esperando que eso haga a su hijo escucharlo―. Estos últimos días he pensado sobre tu relación con Dick.

―No voy a dejarlo, no importa lo que digas o hagas.

―Lo sé, no iba a pedirte que lo hicieras. ―Bruce baja el libro y mira a su hijo―. Solo quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti Damian.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por que lograron ocultar algo así muchos años. No te lo estoy recriminando, estoy diciendo que pudieron engañar a los dos mejores detectives del mundo. Eso significa que superaron a su maestro, ambos trabajaron en equipo y la parte más importante, me siento orgulloso de que hayas aprendido a amar y tengas una relación estable. Eso es algo que yo nunca he podido hacer. ―Bruce mira las sus propias palmas sobre su regazo―. Estoy muy feliz por ti hijo, por ustedes. Dick te ayudó, pero tú también lo ayudas a él. Lo apruebo totalmente, pero aún deben mantenerse profesionales en el trabajo.

―Padre… ¿De verdad? ―Damian suena incrédulo, deja caer sus bolsas sobre el suelo y corre abrazando a su padre―. Gracias.

―No tienes que agradecer nada, fue lo que debía hacer desde que lo supe. ―Bruce corresponde el abrazo, Damian no suele dejarse abrazar muy seguido y el mismo Batman tampoco―. Como muestra de ello pagaré la mitad de lo que gastaste en esos anillos de compromiso.

― ¿Cómo sabes lo de los anillos?

―Batman, mejor detective del mundo. Además, tu madre me llamo para preguntar que habías comprado por esa cantidad de dinero.

―No se lo digas a Dick.

― ¿Qué?

―El precio de las joyas, no las aceptará si se lo digo.

―No lo hare, lo prometo.

…

― ¿Inspector Grayson está casado? ―Pregunta uno de los oficiales de menor rango.

―Comprometido, me casare el próximo año. ―informa Dick.

―Lleva 5 años comprometido, creo que el chico realmente no se quiere casar. ―Se burla otro oficia.

―Estoy esperando a que Dami termine la universidad, no son 5 años son 3. ―Grayson hace un puchero.

― ¿Dami? ―pregunta el primer policía.

―Dick no suele presumirlo, y como eres nuevo no lo viste en su momento. ―Comienza a hablar el comisionado―. Dick está comprometido con nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Bruce Wayne.

― ¿Bruce Wayne? El Bruce Wayne, el magnate empresarial. ―Habla el hombre incrédulo.

―Le compró una casa, un auto, un perro y no compro la cuidad porque el alcalde no lo permitió, creo que el matrimonio es una mera formalidad porque tienes mucho tiempo viviendo con el chico ¿No es así Grayson? ―Su jefe sigue hablando.

―Se mudó conmigo cuando inició la Universidad, tendrás el gusto de conocerlo uno de estos días.

―Viene seguido a llevarse a Dick durante el almuerzo. ―Se rie un poco el hombre mayor―. Mantén menos 4 pies de distancia entre tú y Dick cuando lo conozcas, si te pones muy cerca podría morderte.

―No va a morderte. ―Dick se rie―. Solo te mirará mal, pero es un buen chico.

― ¿Nos invitaras a la boda? Para comenzar a pensar en un regalo. ―El nuevo oficial habla.

―Por supuesto, no tienen que llevar un regalo. Está bien solo con que vayan.

―Dick, Damian está aquí. ―Habla la mujer que funge como secretaria―. Está esperándote en la recepción.

―Hablando del diablo. ―El comisionado se burla.

―Nos vemos después del almuerzo chicos. ―Richard toma su chaqueta para dejar el escritorio. Cruza la sala vistiéndose para salir a la recepción, donde lo espera el joven.

―No me dijiste que venias. ―Comenta Dick.

―Mi maestro no llego, así que vine a buscarte. ―Damian se inclina para besarlo.

― ¿En qué momento creciste tanto? ―Dick toma su mano, levantando un poco su rostro para poder besarlo también.

―En el momento en que tu dejaste de hacerlo, creo que aun creceré más. ―El chico es unos centímetros más grande que Richard.

―A mi edad, en lo único que puedo crecer es en manías. ―Comenta el Inspector caminando fuera de la comisaria, para entrar al auto. Damian toma el asiento del conductor.

― ¿A dónde iremos a almorzar esta vez?

―Te dejare elegir, es una excelente oportunidad. No la desperdicies.

―Quiero comida Thai de la 8va avenida.

―A la 8va avenida será. ―Dick se inclina sobre asiento y besa la mejilla de su pareja.

―Te amo. ―El rostro del menor se pone ligeramente colorado―. Querido han pasado casi 10 años y aun te sonrojas cuando digo que te amo.

―Cállate, no puedo controlarlo, está bien. ―El joven aprieta el volante en sus manos, hace un puchero y sin quitar la vista del camino responde―. Yo también te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por terminar de leer esta serie. Espero seguir aportando mi granito de arena a este hermoso fandom. Los invito a leer mis otros trabajos. Por el momento me centrare en terminar la historia Omegaverse que estoy realizando.  
> Mi cuenta de twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/cassidyakira


End file.
